The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing video signals. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus of the type, in a record mode operation, writing in a magnetic recording medium a frequency-modulated luminance signal together with a carrier chrominance signal having a frequency converted to a lower one than that of the luminance signal while, in a playback mode operation, reading them out by the opposite signal processing to the record mode operation.
In a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus of the type described, while time base fluctuation components contained in a carrier chrominance signal are removed during playback, a luminance signal reproduced still contains time base fluctuation components such as a difference in tape speed between recording and playback and jitters. When the reproduced chrominance signal and luminance signals are mixed together in a playback system, they interfere with each other, disturbing their accurate interleaved relation from being set up. Such makes it impossible in the apparatus design to extend the frequency band of the luminance signal in order to achieve high quality performance of the video signal recording and reproducing apparatus.